PhantomVSDemon
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Danny and Sam are about to learn a very important lesson.


Phoenix's Soul: Hey every body just thought I'd try my hand at writing a fanfic for one of my new favorite shows. Now let's see if anybody will help me with the disclaimer.

(Danny Fenton walks in)

Danny: Whoa what is this place?

Phoenix's Soul: This is the writer zone. This is where I begin most of my stories.

Danny: Writer zone, huh. So why am I here then?

Phoenix's Soul: You're here to help me with the disclaimer for the fanfic I'm about to write about you.

Danny: Oh ok then here goes. This guy here doesn't own me, my friends, or anything from my show.

Phoenix's Soul: I do, however, own this story and my original characters. And now on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-First Encounters-

It was a dark rainy day in Amity Park. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to school underneath two umbrellas. Danny was holding a large black one that he had positioned so it would mainly cover Sam causing him to get wet. Tucker was trying to hold his smaller green one in the crook of his arm as he tried to put something into his PDA.

"Danny, there is plenty of room under here for the both of us," Sam said trying to pull him all the way under the umbrella with her.

"Sam its ok I kind of enjoy it," he said shivering a bit.

"Danny I mean it get under here," Sam said and gave him a hard jerk.

Danny slipped when Sam did this causing him to fall into her. Sam lost her footing and the two of them fell to the ground. Sam landed on her with Danny still holding the umbrella fell on top of her their faces inches apart.

"Well, I'm under the umbrella now Sam," Danny said with a slight grin on his face.

Sam started turning red when a bright flash of light blinded her for a second.

"Tucker!" Sam and Danny shouted in unison turning around.

"What?" Tucker said innocently. "I just saw you two and it screamed take a picture so I did."

"Tucker you better delete that or you're gonna be in a world of hurt," Sam said as she wiggled out from under Danny.

"Yeah, Tuck, Sams ……" but before he could finish Danny's ghost sense went off.

The three of them looked around to see if anyone was around. Once they were sure no one was looking in their direction Danny did his thing.

"I'm going Ghost!" Danny shouted and he transformed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom, the white haired greened eyed ghost boy.

Danny zoomed into the sky rain drops hitting his face as he climbed higher above the city. He looked around to see what had set off his ghost sense.

"Danny, behind you," Sam shouted.

Danny turned around just in time to see a glowing blue ectoplasmic net coming right at him. Danny turned transparent just as it was about to engulf him. Danny looked to where the net had come from and found Skulker flying ten feet from him.

"Oh man I don't have time do deal with you right now Skulker."

"Oh I do believe you will make time Ghost Boy," Skulker laughed manically and began firing blasts of ectoplasmic energy.

Danny dodged all the blasts with ease while firing his own blasts back at Skulker.

"Tucker hurry up we're gonna be late for school if this keeps up," Sam said to Tucker without taking her eyes off the aerial duel.

"Give me a sec," Tucker replied furiously pressing buttons on his PDA. "Got it!"

"What the?" Skulker shouted as a funny sound emitted from his wrist. "Go to the library and do research on a purple back gorilla. NOT AGAIN!" Skulker shouted as his battle suit flew hi off to the town library.

"Thanks, Tucker," Danny said as he landed and turned back into his human form.

"No problem Danny," Tucker said putting up a hand to stop Danny from prazing him any more.

"There will be a problem if we don't get to school on time now come on you two," Sam said and she grabbed to the two of them and pulled them off toward the school through the rain.

Unknown to the three friends they really had been watched by someone. That some one stepped out of the alley they had been standing by when Danny had transformed. The figure's wet dark brown hair stuck to his forehead. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket and black boots. He wore a smile on his face as he watched the three friends walk down the street.

"It's hard to believe that he can be so powerful when all he faces are ghosts that are that pathetic."

"Whoops," the figure said looking down at his watch. "I'm gonna be late too if I don't hurry."

-Ten Minutes later at Casper High-

"Where's Mr. Lancer?" Sam asked turning around to face Danny and Tucker.

"I don't know," Danny answered. "I can't ever remember him being absent let alone being late."

"Yeah I know," Tucker add.

Just then the door to the class room opened. Every head turned to see who was entering the room. A man with wet dark brown hair entered the room. He walked over to Mr. Lancer's desk took off his leather jacket, revealing a plane white shirt, and placed it on the back of Mr. Lancer's chair. Turned his back on the class picked up a piece of chalk and began writing on the blackboard. He set down the chalk and turned to the class.

"My name is Mr. Deiman," he said pointing at the name he had written on the board. "I will be your substitute teacher while Mr. Lancer is attending a teacher's convention for a few days."

"Deiman, what kind of name is that," sniggered a blonde haired boy in a letter jacket to an asian boy in a letter jacket.

"Do you find my name amusing?" Mr. Deiman called over to the blonde boy who froze in his chair. "Yours is Dash correct. Yes I remember reading your file. You're the quarter back for the school team am I correct?"

"Yes I am," Dash said proudly with a big smile on his face.

"Well I then I guess you know the rule about being able to play in games," said still not looking at Dash.

"Yeah! Why?" Dash asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well then you must know that if any member of any sports team has been in detention at all during the week of game then said player won't be allowed to participate in said game."

"Yeah so."

"Well, Dash, you were talking with another student while I was addressing the class as well as laughing which was causing a distraction for other students. Which means that I could if I so chose to place you in detention for disrupting my class. And if I'm not mistaken there is a game this Friday. It would be a real shame if the team isn't able to play with their star quarter back now is it," as Mr. Deiman finished his last sentence he looked over at Dash and gave him a wicked smile.

Dash was sitting bolt up right in his chair beads of sweat forming on his brow. The rest of the class kept staring back and forth from Dash to Mr. Deiman.

"Now class," Mr. Deiman said as if nothing had happened between him and Dash. "I know that Mr. Lancer wanted you all to continue reading and doing tedious out of your books." The class let out a loud groan. "However, I am not Mr. Lancer. So instead of that today we shall be doing something stimulating. I want you all to think about something that means the most to you. Once you have all done this I want you to either write about or draw that thing that means the most to you. Now begin," with these words said he walked behind Mr. Lancer's desk sat down and put his feet up and watched as the class began to think very hard.

Danny first tried to think of his family. They were always there for him, but after a while his mind drifted to thoughts of Sam. Danny shook his head why was he thinking of Sam while he was thinking of his family. Then he was hit by inspiration he would write about his friends they were always there for him and never let him down. He began to write things down not knowing that there was another pair of eyes watching him besides the teacher's.

Sam was watching Danny intently as she drew his outline. She didn't really know why she was doing it but every time she tried to think of what was most important to her she kept thinking of Danny. Well they had been friends for ever and had been through a lot of things since Danny had gained his ghost powers. So she just thought that since she couldn't think of anything else that she would just draw Danny since she was a lot better at doing that rather than trying to put it to words.

As Danny finished his paper he looked at it and realized that it really only mentioned Sam and not much of Tucker except at the very top. He thought about rewriting it, but looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that there were only a few minutes of class left. Danny then noticed that Mr. Deiman was placing manila folders on everyone's desk.

"You will all place your assignments into these folders and then hand them into after class."

Just as soon as Mr. Deiman sat back down the bell rang everyone hastily put their assignments away and placed them on the teacher's desk. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were the last ones to put their folders on the desk. Mr. Deiman picked up half the stack including theirs and thumbed through them. Then he set them back down.

"Mr. Fenton I want a word with you," Mr. Deiman said.

"Yes, sir," Danny answered not moving with Sam and Tucker at his sides.

"I want a word you in private," Mr. Deiman said sounding irritated.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny. He nodded at them and the both left the class closing the door behind them. "So what did you want to talk to me about, sir?"

"I just wanted to tell you I have high expectations of you Danny," Mr. Deiman answered staring straight into Danny's eyes. "Mr. Lancer told me before he left that you weren't a very bright student. I intend to prove him wrong. That's all Danny you can go."

Danny looked at him confused. Not understanding what he meant, but left without asking anything. Sam and Tucker were waiting out side the door and asked him what was up but all he could say was that the new teacher expected a lot from him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: So what do you think Danny? Do you like it?

Danny: Are you kidding I love it. I mean wow none of the other teachers have ever threatened Dash before. That Mr. Deiman guy is cool.

Phoenix's Soul: Well I'm glad you liked it and I hope you readers enjoyed it too. Until the next chapter.


End file.
